Sono Bara ni Kuchizuke wo
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Michel high is an all-girl school where maidens are spending their heavenly high school life. A certain freshman will be given the chance to discover that. That 'girl' actually has a very huge secret that may cost her life if discovered. [OC warning; Shounen-ai/Yaoi]


**Sono Bara ni Kuchizuke wo**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Michel high is an all-girl school where maidens are spending their heavenly high school life. A certain freshman will be given the chance to discover that. That 'girl' actually has a very huge secret that may cost her life if discovered. [OC warning; Shounen-ai/Yaoi]**

 **Note: So, here is another story! It is a Yaoi or Shounen-ai or Boy's Love to be more accurate. I know what you think: "Why did you dare writing a Yaoi in this fandom?" The truth is that I don't know myself, but maybe it's because of all these Jousou Shounen Manga (stories about cross-dressing cute and girly boys) I read lately.**

 **Anyway, if you are interested, feel free to relax and enjoy this silly idea of mine!**

 **By the way, I do not own Sono Hana and never will. Also, the OCs are purely fictional, any resemblance that may occur in the real life is just coincidence.**

[-x-x-x-]

It was spring and the freshmen were walking toward their respective school, dressed in their brand new pink uniforms. They were walking as elegantly as they could, passing the huge gate and walking through the front alley.

They were making some girly chatting and gossips while walking. They were excited for the new door they are going to pass. They were accepted to St Michael Academy! Not everyone could attend such prestigious school.

Behind one of the building though, someone was trying to hide as to check her uniform one last time. "There!" she adjusted the last ribbon and watched at her hand mirror.

She had shoulder-length curly baby orange hair that was matching her eyes perfectly. She wasn't that endowed but was a bit taller than the other girls. She had a childish face as well and that helped her a lot.

"All done!" the orange-haired teenager walked toward the front garden and made her way toward the auditorium. She was really excited though, and was trembling of fear. _'It's now or never! There is no turning back anymore… but what if they discover my secret?'_

Her track stopped as she panicked. It was as if the building in front was really huge, but it was only the teen's imagination. She slapped her cheek as to calm her nerves. _'Come on, Megumi! You can do it! You just have to act natural so no one will ever guess your secret!'_

And with that, Megumi resumed her track.

But what was that secret she was talking about? That was indeed a really dark one that could kill the teenager. The truth is that actually, Megumi isn't a girl. Megumi is a boy who wanted to discover how being girl feels and wanted to attend that prestigious school. His full name is Yozora Megumi.

…

At first, the young girly boy just made an application as a joke, by concealing his gender and doing his best to look as feminine as he could. He was surprised though when he discovered he passed the exam.

Megumi was happy and prepared everything as to begin his high school life perfectly. He was living alone since he parents were always working overseas, so there was no problem on that side.

After purchasing the uniform though, he just happened to hear two girls' gossip.

" _So, you're going to Michael-Jo as well?"_ the first girl asked.

" _Yes! The entrance exam was really hard, but I managed to pass it."_ The second one replied excitedly.

" _But don't you have a twin brother? I heard that you were always inseparable. Will it be okay for the two of you to be separated?"_

" _Well… he could always visit when-"_

" _Are you a fool?"_ the first girl cut her mid-sentence. _"No men are allowed to step on that holy Academy's soil. If a man ever happened to step on our ground, he's a soon-to-be dead man!"_

Megumi gulped. He knew these words were totally right. He never thought about it up to now, but soon realized what kind of fate might await him if he was discovered.

It was too late, though as he was already accepted and high school's entrance exam has ended in Tokyo. He could not afford to deceive his parent by taking one year of rest, so he took the risk, praying to Lady Maria everyday for forgiveness.

…

And here he was, sitting on a pliable chair alongside the other freshmen, watching the student council president's speech. He had to admit one thing though; the president was beautiful, see handsome. She had down-to-hips beautiful silky golden hair and her baby blue eyes were as stuttering as the rest.

Apparently, her full name was Kurosugawa Nozomu. She was the heiress of a very well-know company. She didn't have a very well endowed body (was at the same level as our cute protagonist), but was rather tall.

After the ceremony ended, each student walked toward their new classroom. They learned few things about each other and enjoyed the rest of the day gossiping.

Megumi however just sat on his seat and watched the young girls. He was never interested in anyone before, be it a boy or a girl. Watching cute girls was just one of his hobbies. He was not the pervert type. The reason he watched girl was because he envied them, be it their way of dressing or way of talking to each other.

After watching for a while, one of the students came closer to the orange-haired boy. She had long raven hair and purple Tsurime eyes.

He panicked instantly. "M-May I help you, Miss?" he asked, trying hard to keep his voice as low as possible.

"I was just wondering if you could bring these papers at the music room. You don't seem like you're doing anything, so why not?" she said in a slightly commanding voice.

Sighing, Megumi took the papers and bowed at the young Ojou-sama. _'I swear… these young spoiled ladies…'_

Then he walked out of the room with the pile of paper and toward the rear building. It was rather easy to find the music room, so he didn't have to ask his way. The students were given map of the Academy complex in their first yeas to prevent from loosing their way.

Megumi slid the door open and placed the papers on the table. The room was empty, except for a huge piano at the center and some violins and cellos placed at the side.

The young boy slid the door close and walked to the piano as he couldn't help himself. _'Since I did all the way here, why not enjoying it?'_ He sat on the long bench and placed his fingers on the keys.

The fingers started dancing on the key perfectly and started playing a song from an anime he's watched a while ago. He played the chords: G#, G#m7, Fm, A# and he repeated 4 times. Right after, he switched into D#, G#, Gm, Cm and started singing.

" _Kaisetsu no mae tsunagu te to te…"_ The chords then changed into G#, Gm, Fm and A#. _"…itsu mo no zawameki, atarashii kaze."_ He repeated D#, G#, Gm, Cm, G#, Gm, Fm, G. _"Akaruku mi okuru hazu data no ni… umaku waraezu ni kimi wo mite ita…"_

He was now at the refrain/chorus. His hands danced with more passion on the keys as he finally relaxed a little. The chords he played were G#, A#, Gm, Cm… Fm, A#, D#, G… G#, A#, Gm, Cm. _"Kimi ga otona ni natteku sono kisetsu ga… kanashii uta de afurenai you ni… saigo ni nani ka kimi ni tsutaetakute…"_

Megumi arrived at the last part, totally relaxed now. He played Fm, Gm, G#, A#, D#. _"…'Sayonara' ni kawaru kotoba wo boku wa sagashiteta."_ He concluded with Fm, G# and ended the song in D#.

The orange-haired boy closed his eyes an instant and smiled as he realized the progress he made with the piano since middle school. He stood relax until a foreign sound brought him back into reality. They sounded like… clapping.

Megumi opened his eyes in fear and trembled as he saw the student council president clapping not far from where he was sitting. "That was really great! You play well and you have an amazing voice."

The young boy felt like his face has grown hotter from these compliments. _'She is even more beautiful from this angle…'_ Megumi slapped his cheeks with both hand and tried to speak normally, but failed miserably. "T-thank you… T-his is actually the first time that someone complimented me…."

"But you have such an amazing voice!" The blonde commented back. "You should sing more often in that case."

Not finding what to answer, the young boy just nodded and fidgeted with his finger. He didn't even realize that the blonde has walked closer and sat on the same bench. His face grew hotter and redder. "W-w-wha…"

"What's wrong?" Nozomu asked with a pure and honest smile. "I am just sitting closer, so I can hear you better."

Even though, the blush on his face still prevailed, he tried his best to smile back as his hands went back on the piano's keys.

This time, he decided to go with another anime song. He played D#, A#, Cm calmly and slowly and sang. _"Itsumo hitori de aruiteta…"_ then switched for G#, Gm, Cm, G#, D#. _"Furikaeru to minna wa tooku…"_ he then repeated the 7 previous chords in the same order. _"Soredemo atashi wa aruiteta sore ga tsuyosa data…"_

They were at the pre-chorus and he felt a little more relaxed as his face switched from burning red to light ping. He played Cm, G#, A#, D#, Cm, G#, A#, D#. _"Mou nani mo kowakunai sou tsubuyaite miseru…"_ the chords switched into D#, Cm, G#, D#... Cm, G#, D#. _"Itsuka hito wa hitori ni natte… omoide no naka ni ikiteru dake…"_

It was now the paroxysm of the song. Megumi's finger got slightly faster and played Cm, G#, D#, B, C#, G#. _"Kodoku sae aishiwaretterareru you ni atashi wa tatakaunda…"_ He concluded with B, C#. _"Namida nante misenainda."_ The orange-haired boy ended with a good G#.

As soon as the song ended, he heard more clapping and turned to the beautiful girl. "That was amazing as well! I could feel your feeling through your way of playing and singing!" she then leaned closer. "That's all right! You're recognized as an official student here even though your little 'secret'." She winked.

Megumi's face turned as red as it was before. "W-what are you talking about? Secret? I don't know about that…" he tried to lie, but the expression on his face was telling the opposite.

Nozomu grinned. "…The fact that you are a boy of course!"

Megumi's heart beat faster as he saw his life flashing in front of his eyes. _'So, it's all over now…?'_ he panicked and shut his eyes close, anticipating an imminent death, but nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes to see a huge smile on the president's face.

"Don't worry about it! I will keep your secret safe! The Chairwoman found your files and made a little investigation. She eventually found out everything about you, and apparently, you're a really good and honest person, so she accepted your application. She then asked me to test you out and see if the information was right, and it is!" her smile grew wider.

The young boy couldn't help but to mirror the smile.

"By the way," Nozomu started. "Since I know your secret, I think that I should as well reveal mine." And she lifted her skirt so the orange eyes in front of her widened.

Megumi wanted to look away, but curiosity took over and he gulped at the spectacle. He couldn't believe it. "P-presidet… y-you… you are… a… boy too…?"

"Yes!" Nozomu replied with no care of the world. "My mother went to this school and she wanted me to go here as well, regardless my gender. She had a very long talk with the council and they agreed as long as I don't bother or make any trouble for the other girls… and later on, I was promoted as the student council president."

"I… see…" Megumi was unsure about what to say.

"So…" the blond cupped the ginger's cheeks. "…We know each other's secret now. In that case, how about we share something special between fellow cross-dresser?" Megumi just nodded. His brain couldn't work sanely anymore. He just thought to let the older boy do everything.

And with that, Nozomu brought the younger's faces closer and sealed their lips together. The kiss lasted for a while and they pulled back, panting for air.

The blond was the first to break the silence. "Now that it's settled, then… How about you play us another song?"

Megumi just nodded and placed his hand on the keys. He played E, B and then G#m, C#m, A, G#m, F#m, Be while singing another anime song. _"Aishiteru Banzai! Koko de youkatta, watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru."_ He then switched the chords into E, B and then G#, C#m, A, G#m, A, B. _"Aishiteru Banzai! Hajimatta bakari, ashita mo youroshiku no mada gooru ja nai."_

Megumi played with the E chords for a little before continuing with A, B, G#m and C#m. _"Waraete yo kanashii nara, fuki to basou yo."_ and then repeated these 4 chords two more times. _"Waraetara kawaru keshiki, harema ga nozoku… Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga."_ He started calming down and played F#m, B, E. _"Miete kita yona aozora."_

They were now at the pre-chorus. By that time Megumi has already calmed down and played A, B, G#m, G#, C#m and then F#m, A and B. _"Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen… kawaicha dame dayo minna no yume no ki yo sodate, sa…"_

Megumi repeated the chords from the intro that were E, B, G#m, C#m, A, G#m, F#m, B and E, B, G#, C#m, A, G#m, A, B. _"Daisuki de Banzai! Makenai Yuuki, watashitachi wa ima tanoshimou… Daisuki de Banzai! Ganbareru kara, kinou ni te o fuute, hora… mae muite."_ He concluded with A, B and ended on E.

As soon as the song ended, Nozomu jumped at him and they both fell on the floor with the blond rubbing his cheek against the ginger's. Megumi just smiled. "Thank you for listening!"

 **[The end]**

 **That's it! I hope you (somehow managed to) like it!**

 **As for the song, they are:**

 **1 – The 1st opening theme of the anime Akame ga Kill sang by Amamyia Sora.**

 **2 – The ending theme of the anime Angel Beats, 'Brave Song' by Tada Aoi.**

 **3 – An OST from the anime Love Live! School Idol Project, 'Aishiteru Banzai' by Pile.**

 **/**

 **That's it! If you have a critic or concern, you know what to do.**

 **By the way, if YuriChan220 happened to read this, I just want to say that I am already working on the Takako x Runa you requested. I just need a little more time, but I promise to post it January at the latest. Just give me until 20 January, I should have finished it by then; but I might post it sooner if I finish it sooner.**

 **With that, I wish you an (early) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! …and see you next time!**


End file.
